Media streaming services, e.g., movies or music streaming services, are provided as over-the-top (OTT) content by media service providers (e.g., Netflix). The content is streamed from the providers' servers to end users through the Internet and/or one or more other networks. OTT content is typically delivered over the Internet without the Internet service provider's involvement in the control or distribution of the content itself. For example, media services are also provided to mobile devices via wireless core networks. The media transmission is controlled by networking protocols and technologies, such as Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over Hypertext Transfer Protocol (DASH). The DASH protocol provides multiple representations of the same media, e.g., with different data rates, to support varying network transmission bandwidth. Lower data rate representations have lower video quality, while transmitting higher data rate media with insufficient bandwidth can cause delays or interruptions in streamed media, which affects user quality of experience (QoE). Improving media representation to meet bandwidth and QoE requirements is desired.